Peaceful Raindrop
by PeacefulRaindrop
Summary: The rain fell quietly on the two... partners? Friends? Lovers? Soul's eyes widened in shock. Maka stood deathly still, feeling weak in the knees. Time seemed to slow around them. Soul reached for her as she fell. Maka continued to stare into Soul's crimson eyes, smiling weakly., but faltering as a spew of blood rushed out. "MAKA!" SoulXMaka
1. Chapter 1

The apartment was deadly still to the point where it was maddening. The floors had been vacuumed, and polished, glinting in the lighting of the room. There were no dishes in sight, none in the sink, or the dishwasher. Clothes had been picked off the floor, washed, dried, and resting on my bed, awaiting to be put away. No speck of dust went untouched.

Is this my apartment? I turned around to face him. He stood there, hands in his pockets, acting like he didn't care. Of course I could tell he was waiting to see what I'd say. "Well... You went all out," I stated, a bit impressed, and annoyed. He didn't have to go all out. I leave for a few days, and I come home, to a spotless apartment. Sounds like I'm complaining? I'm thrilled that this place is clean, but there is only one reason why it's this clean.

BAM! Soul was on the floor in an instant, rubbing his head. "What the hell?!" He glared up at me, only to stop when he saw my fury.

"So... Soul," I began venomously, "who all came over while I was gone?" Soul's eyes widened a bit, as he tried to straighten himself out.

"What gave me away?" he snickered.

"The fact that this place is clean, and those aren't my clothes on the bed." I walked over to them, holding up a lacy thong to prove my point. Raising an eyebrow in question, but Soul looked away, scratching his head.

"Don't you wear anything sexy?" he asked. Wrong question.

"MAKA CHOP!" He was on the floor again, this time a fountain of blood coming out of his head.

"Geez Maka... Give me a break... Please," he groaned, "At least I cleaned up the place." I searched my room more thoroughly, noticing a couple things were missing.

"Alright, I'll give you a break," I nodded. He sighed in relief, as he sat up right. "_After _you get my missing stuff back." He looked at me incredulously. "I'll even make a list of the stuff that's gone." I closed the door on Souls face triumphantly. I leave on a mission for a few days, and I come home to a room missing my stuff!? No problem! He'll just have to track down whoever took it, and give them back.

* * *

I stood at the door to Maka's bedroom. _Is she serious!? _"Wow, so uncool Maka.." I could hear her giggle behind the door. She had a really cute laugh, even if she's writing out my end. I remembered Liz had something of Maka's in her hand, and said she was gonna borrow it for some date. I thought chicks did that all the time, but apparently not. I walked over to the window, trying to remember where most of the stuff went.

A memory hit me.

_"Soul! Why do the Greeks smash plates?" Blackstar slurred, as he slung an arm around my shoulders. I shrugged, not wanting to answer, out of fear I might barf. _

_"It's to show the end of a great meal, or event," Kid explained, almost falling over as he did. Blackstar looked over at the kitchen, grinning menacingly. _

_"Well, we're having a great time!" He shouted, as he stumbled over to the kitchen. _

I groaned, pressing my head against the window. That's where all of the plates went. I remembered doing something with the plates, I just didn't realize that we smashed them all. "Oi, Maka! Did the plates in the kitchen mean anything to you?"

"Uh... No? Why?" _Ah shit. Now I have to explain. _

"Well, there all gone. Smashed to bits and pieces! You mi-"

"YOU IDIOT!" She screamed. Suddenly I was flying out of the window. In that moment, I realized I forgot to say something to Maka, but I couldn't now. _Welcome Home Maka..._


	2. Item 1: Dress

_**Glad you guys liked it! I shall continue!**_

* * *

I slumped down the sidewalk, looking around for Kid's house. _This list is going to be the death of me..._

_"Alright Soul," Maka stated, "here's the list of my missing stuff. I'll give you... two days to find it all, any longer, and you'll be cooking for yourself for a month." _

_"There are at least six items on this list Maka, and one of them is clothes," I grumbled. _

_"It's only six items!"_

_"Yeah! But I have no clue who took them!" Her eyebrow twitched, and I braced myself for impact. Nothing._

_"Well you better start looking!"_

I will never, ever, _ever, **ever,**_understand women. Always asking for the impossible! _Suck it up and be a man Soul, it's not cool to be complaining and whining all the time! _I shook my head, trying to straighten my shoulders. I'm also representing the DWMA so I have to keep their image up.

I passed ChupaChabras, hearing all too familiar laughter. I slumped my shoulders again. '_Never mind, it's already been ruined by him...' _I sighed, continuing down the street.

* * *

"Maka's clothes?" Kid repeated, puzzled. My eyebrow twitched in annoyance.

"Yes, Liz borrowed some, and she would like them back," I explained for the third time. Kid rubbed his chin.

"I haven't seen Liz wear any of Maka's clothes," he stated.

"But! She said she was borrowing some!" I exasperated. This wasn't going very well.

"Is that Soul?" Liz asked. Over Kid's shoulder I could see her standing in the doorway that separated into a hallway.

"Liz? Soul claims that you've borrowed some of Maka's clothes, is that true?"

"Yeah! Why?"

"Maka want's them back," I cut in. Her face went grim.

"Uh... Y-you see..." I braced myself for the bad news. "I tried on one of her shirts, and that didn't fit, so I tried on the purple dress I borrowed, and well... it wouldn't fit over my cleavage, so there is a hole in the side of it, where it tore." My knees nearly gave out.

"I'm so dead..." I groaned.

"Hell yeah you are," Kid agreed.

"Well, Kid, you're a great seamstress, so... can you patch up the hole?" Liz asked. I shot Kid a quizzical look, though, I shouldn't have expected any less. Since he's so obsessed with symmetry, no doubt he'd be good at sewing.

"Lemme see the hole," he sighed. Guess she was going to ask him to fix it anyways, cause she pulled it out from behind her back. "It's not that big. You may not be screwed Soul." I sighed in relief, as long as it got fixed, I wasn't a complete goner. "I'm gonna need thread and a needle, Liz..."

"We're out remember? You had to patch up some of Patty's stuff, then had to fix my clothes so they would match hers."

"What the hell man?"

"What? I feel off balance if they don't match!" Kid claimed.

"Alright, alright! As long as the dress gets fixed, I don't care what you do in your free time." With that, I was hauled down the front steps, Liz on one side, with Kid on the other.

"Patty! Watch the house until I get back!" Kid called over his shoulder. I didn't even notice her standing there. She had a wide grin on her face, it was quite scary to look at.

"Roger!"

* * *

"Purple...Purple thread..." Kid muttered to himself.

"Man, can you hurry up? People are staring at us..."

"This takes time Soul, I've got to make sure that I get the right thread, otherwise! It doesn't match!" I sighed, leaving him to look at thread. Liz was looking at the rolls of silk, feeling each one. _Why am I here? I have to get the dress back. Can't you just come back when it's fixed? I'll probably just get dragged back here anyway. _I sighed frustrated, leaning against the wall. My thoughts started to drift.

_"Hey Soul! You listening?" It was Maka's voice. _

_"Yeah, sure..." _

_"Soul..." I popped open an eye, seeing her sitting there. I leaned forward, from the tree I was leaning against. _

_"What is it?"_

_"Come here." I tilted my head at her, but didn't question her. I scooted closer, as I did, she took hold of my arm. _

_"Look, you see that cloud?" She pointed to the sky. I did. It was in the shape of a small dog. "I've always wanted a dog. I thought they were great companions, and very cute." I grinned. _

_"Yeah, a dog would be nice," I agreed. She nestled her head against my arm. I didn't know what to do. I was taken aback by the gesture, and didn't know what to make of it. It felt... right. I wrapped an arm around her, bringing her as close to me as possible. "It's beautiful out." _

_"Soul...?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"Don't change."_

"EARTH TO DEATH SCYTHE!" A hand hit me upside the head, pulling me out of my memories.

"What!?" I yelled. Kid stood next to me, covering my mouth. "Wha...mmf!"

"Shhh! Look over there," he pointed to the counter. My eyes widened. Just my luck! Maka stood at the counter, chatting with the cashier. I pulled Kids hand away from my mouth.

"Shit..."

"Damn right," Kid nodded, "we need to get out of here." _Obviously. _

"Hey Liz! I didn't see you there! What brings you here?" Both Kid and I went rigid. Liz stopped feeling the fabrics, turning slowly to face Maka. Again, Maka had that fake smile, that said 'Everything-is-okay-oh-wait-no-its-not.'

"H-hey Maka! I didn't know you were back in town! How was Australia?" Liz laughed nervously. Now was our chance to make a break for it.

"Did you find any thread?" I asked.

"Yeah, it's the most matching I could find."

"Let's get out of here." We shuffled over to the counter, trying not to stare at Maka and Liz. Kid threw the money onto the counter, and we shuffled towards the door.

"Uh, boys! You forgot your change!" The cashier called. Maka started to turn around.

"Shit! RUN!" We bolted from the store, running at full speed down the street. "WE ARE NEVER DOING THAT AGAIN!" I yelled. _Who am I kidding? Of course I'm going to have to do something like this again._

* * *

"Here we are, finished," Kid announced. I snatched the dress from his hand, scanning over his work. It looked like the hole never happened. Just now every-time Maka puts it on, I'm going to be staring at her cleavage where the hole was! I'm going to be 'Maka-chopped' for sure.

"Thanks Kid, you're a lifesaver."

"Don't mention it." I pulled out my list, checking off clothes. _One down... Five more to go._

* * *

Meanwhile: Back at the store

"Uh... Who was that?" I asked Liz.

"N-no one! Probably some weirdo's," she answered. She was very off today. It wasn't like her.

"Are you okay Liz?"

"Never better! In fact I feel like I could run a marathon!"

"Uh... Okay?" I stared down at the floor. _Maybe I'm being to hard on Soul..._This kept running through my head all morning, and it was driving me up the wall.

"Are you okay Maka?"

"Liz... You think I'm being too hard on Soul?" She blinked a couple of times.

"What makes you say that?" I explained to her what I said, and what I'm making Soul do. She laughed. "Well, he did have a party without you, and smashed all your kitchen ware. Not to mention, got some of your stuff taken. Which by the way, I'm sorry about. I should've asked before you left, or called you."

"Oh, don't worry about that. I figured you were the one who borrowed my clothes." Liz did have many points about Soul, but I still couldn't help but feel a little guilty.

"Hey, if you're so worried about it, then why not help him?" She suggested. Now there's an idea. My heart fluttered at the idea. It could give me some time alone with him. "Maka? You look like you're constipated. Do you really hate the idea?"

"No, no! I love the idea, it'll give me a chance to hang with Soul." I slapped a hand over my mouth before I could even stop those words. She smiled at me, as my face heated up. "It's n- not like I love him or anything."

"I didn't say anything about you loving him Maka?" she teased. Dammit. She had me now. "Are you into him?" I trusted Liz, but she was a gossiper. "Don't worry Maka, I won't tell anyone."

"Y-yeah... I am. I guess. I never really realized how much I cared for him, I didn't even notice." Liz slung an arm around my shoulder.

"Come on," she smiled, pulling me along. "We're going to call Tsubaki, and discuss this over coffee."

* * *

_**So it might be a while until the next chapter comes out! I'm being swamped again. Ugh. I can never catch a break... So I hoped you enjoyed! Review, Favorite! Peace out!**_


	3. Item 2: Photo Album

_**It's been forever! At least feels like it... Sorry bout that. I was stuck in a place with no Wifi...But! I'm back now!**_

* * *

"Geez... This sun is intense..." I groaned. I had to walk from Kid's house back to my apartment, now to the DWMA. _If I had my motorcycle, then this wouldn't be such a pain... _Unfortunately for me, it's being slowly repaired. If I didn't have this damned list, I could be working on it right now.

_"Hey Soul!" It was Blackstar hollering at me. I stumbled over a couple of people that were laying on the floor for no reason. _

_"Whaz happening?" I slurred. Some jackass had filled the punch bowl full of alcohol, and I couldn't tell which was up or down. _

_"Bet you can't make this jump!" He taunted. I squinted at the ramp he made. It was a pile of boxes, some damp some dry, with a tiny metal ramp leaned up against it. Every cell of common sense screamed at me not to do it, that it's too dangerous. "You know how cool it'll be if you did make it!?" Once I heard cool, and the alcohol finally made it to my head, the common sense cells were thrown out the window. I didn't bother to take a look at what I was actually jumping, which I should've, but I didn't. _

I cracked my back feeling it ache from the memory. Only five more items. Five more. Five. I pulled out the check list for the thirtieth time. Photo Album was next on the list. _Oh dear lord..._ I knew exactly where that was, and I had no motivation to go near him. I pulled out a pen from my back pocket, writing a self note at the bottom of it. REMINDER: Kill Blair later... With that, I sighed, and hauled my ass to the DWMA, to find Spirit.

* * *

"Maaaaaaakaaaaaa?" I refused to pull my head out of my arms. "Come on Maka, I didn't call Tsubaki out here for nothing."

"It's fine, I mean, I'm patient. It's nothing to be ashamed of," Tsubaki comforted.

"I'm sorry guys," I apologized. "I-I don't think I'm ashamed of it."

"Then why are you hiding your face from society like you pissed your pants?" Liz questioned. I looked at her doubtfully.

"I'm sorry Maka, but you do look kind of like that," Tsubaki agreed. I groaned, sitting back in my seat, pressing the heels of my hands to my eyes.

"He is attractive Maka," Liz encouraged. I cracked an eye open, glaring her down. "Ohhhhh, somebody is possessive..."

"I'm not possessive! Just..."

"Just?"

"You know, you're not helping, at all," I seethed.

"Stay calm, calm, Maka," Tsubaki pleaded.

"I can't hold this in any longer," I exasperated. "I'm confused about what I feel. I care for him a lot. We talk a lot, we hang out all the time, we fucking live together! I may not know a lot about his past and everything then, but I know him now. We work together, it may not be the smoothest partnership, but I can't see myself with anybody else! I-I-I..." I stopped talking, having to chug back my iced latte. Tsubaki and Liz shared a look, then stared back at me.

"Chill Maka! Before your head freaking explodes!" Tsubaki flailed her arms around. I slammed the drink back down on the table, sliding down in my seat.

"Ahhh... So cool..." I sighed.

"Holy shit... She ate the ice cubes too..." Liz said shocked.

* * *

"Hey old man! You out here?" I scanned the field, spotting him instantly. He was watching the girls run laps around the track. I sighed as I strode over to him. "Hey! Old man! I need to talk to you for a sec!" He turned his head, frowning when he saw it was me that was calling him.

"What do you need Soul? I'm busy monitoring the students here!" He claimed.

"Yeah, I can see that. I need you to give me the photo album Blair gave you," I told him. His eye twitched, as he turned back to stare at the passing students.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Come on old man. The sooner I get it back, the sooner peace can be restored."

"And if I refuse to give it back?" I tiredly rub my eyes. This was ridiculous.

"Just hand over the book."

"I'll give back the book. On one condition."

"That is?"

"Convince Maka to spend a day with me."

"You really are that dense.. There is no way that would happen."

"Then no book."

"How bout a lunch with Maka?" I suggested. If there was a word to describe how stupid Spirit looked, I'd used it.

"You've got a deal!"

"Now hand over the book."

"I may be slow, but I'm not stupid."

* * *

"Who's calling you?" Tsubaki asked as she sipped her coffee.

"It's Soul," I answered. Liz and Tsubaki stared at me, before their faces breaking into giant grins.

"Answer it!" Liz encouraged, shoving my arm.

"H-hello?"

"Hey Maka," Soul spoke smoothly, "Are you busy?"

"Uh, I'm having coffee with Tsubaki and Liz..."

"Will you shut up for one minute! S-sorry bout that. Anyway. Can you meet me in front of the academy? When you're finished yeah."

"S-sure!"

"Uh... Just try to hurry please?"

"Alright." With that he hung up, and I had two grinning girls staring at me. "What?"

"What did he say?!" Liz pressed.

"He wants me to meet him in front of the Academy, so?"

"You never know!"

"We'll just, keep watch from a far," Tsubaki stated. I rolled my eyes, but couldn't help the smile that spread across my face.

* * *

I tapped my foot impatiently. The old man kept pacing around the door, asking me every two minutes if he looked alright. His skittish attitude was freaking out some of the passing students, but he didn't even notice. I unbuttoned my shirt a bit, hoping to catch some air down it. It felt like my entire body was burning up, and was just covered in sweat. I rested my head against the pillar, closing my eyes, letting my thoughts drift.

_"I'll be back in a sec!" Maka said before taking off to the change rooms with Tsubaki. She was right. I should've worn a hat out here but I didn't, cause I thought it wouldn't look cool. Great. I scanned down the pool, noticing Ox and Kim had shown up too. Kim was swimming away from Ox, while he was splashing her. It was a bit of a surprise when Kim agreed to go out with Ox, but they seemed happy together. I shook my head, realizing where my thoughts were heading. _

_"Hey Soul!" Blackstar called. I looked up, seeing the blue haired idiot standing on the high dive. "Watch this!" He bounced a couple of times on the board, testing it out. "Watch out people below!" He jumped a couple more times. Suddenly the board snapped in half, sending Blackstar straight down to the water below, followed by half of the diving board. I quickly turned away, heading over to Kid, who was sitting in the shade. _

_"I don't know that guy," I said as I approached Kid. _

_"Who are you referring to?" Kid asked sarcastically. _

_"Man, this heat is brutal eh?" Kid nodded, staring at the crowd of people gathering around the spot where Blackstar disappeared underwater. _

_"Liz says I should get a tan..." I raised an eyebrow at him._

_"Are you going to?"_

_"Hell no... The sun doesn't agree with my skin, so I'll just turn into a tomato." Suddenly Blackstar emerged from the water, fist pumping the air._

_"That was awesome!" He shouted. _

_"Blackstar!" Tsubaki shrieked. I watched partly amused as she raced over to the edge of the pool, to help him out. Maka appeared behind her, and was I completely taken aback. She had on the most hottest swim suit I've ever seen her wear. The top was a dark blue, that had no straps, while the bottom was a skirt thing that was the color of her eyes. I whistled low, taking in her appearance, knowing full well that this would most likely never happen again. I found myself joining them on the otherside of the pool, with Kid following behind me. _

_"Blackstar, you do realize you have to pay for that," Kid said as he approached him. The assassin's face broke into a shit eating grin, and he punched the Shinigami in the shoulder._

_"Completely worth it!" He shouted. _

_"Idiot..." Maka laughed, shaking her head at him. _

_"Well, this is different," I cut in, pointing at Maka's swimsuit. She looked down at herself, her cheeks becoming pink. _

_"Y-yeah... So? I didn't have anything else, cause Blair took all my other swimsuits..." She grumbled. Way to go Blair. _

_"You look... amazing Maka," I approved, my eyebrows shooting up. _

_"R-really?" She beamed. I slung an arm over her shoulder, grinning. I should've spoke faster. Next thing I knew, Blackstar was right beside her._

_"I never thought it to be true!" He stated, clearly impressed. _

_"What?" Maka asked. _

_"You have boobs!"_

* * *

"Hey! Soul! Wake up!" I shook my head, staring into Spirit's eyes. "Maka is half way up the stairs! Do I look alright!?" I shoved him out of my face, trying to straighten myself.

"You're about to look like Steins experiments in a minute," I snapped. Right then, Maka came hopping up the stairs, striding over to me. Her face was confused when she saw Spirit standing there.

"Hey Soul...You said you needed me here?" She couldn't stop glaring at Spirit. If I was him, I would've ran off in the other direction, but he was completely oblivious to the death stare.

"Yeah... about that... See, the old man here has your photo album..." I explained. She raised an eyebrow at me, waiting for the rest of the explanation. "Blair for some strange reason handed over the book to him, I don't know why."

"Maka~" Spirit sang as he pulled the book out of his jacket. "I've got your book here, and I-" Before he could even finish what he wanted, Maka snatched the book from his hands, taking a few steps back from him.

"No, no, and no," she stated, "Come on Soul." I shrugged at Spirit's dumbfounded face, following Maka down the stairs. It wasn't until we hit the bottom, that she started to speak again. "Thanks for calling me out here."

"Yeah, no problem," I huffed. Those stairs and this heat were taking a huge chunk out of me. I whipped sweat off of my forehead, surprised there was some there, considering how hot my body felt. I started forward, tripping over my own feet as I did.

"Whoa! Soul? Are you okay?" Maka had caught me before I hit the pavement. I nodded, but the world started to spin.

"Scratch that..." I wheezed.

"Let's get you out of the sun." She threw my arm around her shoulder, dragging me along. I tried to get my feet under me, but failed miserably. I couldn't hold up my weight any longer, and next thing I knew, the pavement collided with my face. "Soul!" I couldn't move my arms, nor could I even make any sounds. My body was covered in heat. Droplets of fire poured out from every inch of me. I was breathing heavily, my throat going dry as I did. What's going on? Why am I laying on the ground again? "Soul!" Maka. What happened? She okay? I need to make sure she's okay. "Tsubaki! Liz!" Tsubaki? Liz? Were they with us? No.. I heard rapid footing, panic starting to set in.

"Maakaaaa," I groaned trying to get to my feet. I had to protect my miester... friend? Partner?...Lover?

"No, don't move Soul! Everything is alright! Shhhh..." She rested her hand on the small of my back, and that was enough to push me back down to the ground.

"Pro...tect... you..." I wheezed.

"I'm okay, there's no danger!" She reassured. I didn't believe her. Her voice was high and hysterical.

"Muuu...st...geeet... up," I insisted, "pro...tect you." My throat refused to make anymore words, but I forced them out. "Haavve t-to..."

"I know, I know, it's part of the code! The weapon must protect the wielder. But there is no danger Soul! I'm not in danger!" Even though she told me that, my brain seemed to continue on. I believed her, but it insisted on speaking my mind, of why I must protect her.

"N-no," I grunted, "Must... ke...ep you saa..fe... I-I l...love you...Must pro..tect you..." The heat washed out my head, finally taking me over. I blacked out.

* * *

"Soul!?" No response. "Soul!" Still nothing. Tsubaki and Liz were on the other side of him, taking in what was going on.

"What happened?" Liz asked.

"I-I don't know! I was going to get him out of the sun, but then he just collapsed! He's burning up! And soaked with sweat!" My voice was rising in volume.

"Calm down Maka," Tsubaki spoke forcefully. "He's going to be fine. I've dealt with this before." She started to instruct me on what I should do, and I obeyed her silently. I threw his arm back over my shoulder, and Liz went under his other one. We started to forward, rapidly moving down the street. I hardly registered the fact that Kid joined in when we passed by the park. We continued on, heading straight for my apartment. Soul was breathing heavily, though I'm pretty sure he was no longer conscious. I hoped Tsubaki knew what she was doing, even though she said she did, I just hoped she did. Tears threatened to spill at random, but I held them back. Now wasn't the time to do this. Now was the time to make sure Soul was okay. I wasn't going to let him suffer again. I gritted my teeth together, as we rounded onto our street.

I practically busted down the door to the room. They brought Soul in, about to set him down on the couch, when Tsubaki spoke. "Not here. Need a bigger surface. How big is his bed Maka?" I shook my head.

"Bring him into my room," I commanded. They nodded, hauling him into my room, setting him down on my bed. "Tsubaki." She turned to look at me. "What is wrong with him?"

"Heat stroke," she stated. "Dehydrated too. The fact that he's wearing a long sleeve shirt, and pants doesn't help. Probably hasn't drank enough water either." I nodded knowing full well what was happening now. I had experienced heat stroke too, and I was puking for hours, while feeling like I was burning up. "Do you need our help with this, or can you handle it?" I cracked my knuckles while stretching out my back.

"I think I can handle this," I smiled, "if I can't, I'll call you. Thanks for your help."

"Yeah, no problem." With that, they left the apartment, hoping Soul would get better soon. I pulled off my over shirt, not wanting it to get dirty. I grabbed a couple of water bottles from the fridge, a cloth, and a bowl of water. Thanks to Soul, and Blackstar's idiocy, I had to use a plastic giant popcorn bowl. I started to gently pull off Soul's shirt, and pants, leaving his boxers on for obvious reasons. I dapped his head with the cloth, before forcing some water down his mouth. I scanned him over, my thoughts drifting. Did I hear him right earlier? The words I thought I heard floated through my head again. _I l...love you... _My heart fluttered in my chest. Did he say that? I shook my head, as I rummaged around in the medicine cabinet. He's a guy, of course he wouldn't say something like that.

"Maka..." I glanced at Soul through the bathroom door, rushing over to him. His eyes peeked open, looking up at me. He was still breathing pretty heavily.

"Shhh... Everything is alright... Open up," I soothed. He obeyed, opening his mouth just wide enough for me to get more water down his throat. I set the bottle back on the end table, about to get up, when he caught my wrist. I sat back down, my other hand covering his hand. "It's okay Soul... I'm right here."

"You.. okay?" he wheezed. I pressed my finger to his mouth. His skin hot to the touch.

"I'm fine," I smiled, "don't speak okay? I'll be right back." Next thing I knew, his other hand cupped my cheek. It was fiery against my face, I thought I was going to burst into flames.

"Maka..." his crimson eyes stared into my emerald ones.

"I'm right here..." I pressed my ear to his chest, feeling my entire body catch fire. He shuddered under my weight. It felt like my skin was sizzling against his. Like I was rain against a burner. I glanced up at him, seeing his eyes had closed now, and his grip went slack. I got up from his chest, leaning down to his ear. I thought he was asleep. Sure as hell looked asleep.

Those words floated through my head again. I kissed his temple. "I love you too..."

* * *

_**That'd be chapter... three! Took me a minute to remember which chapter this was! So. This chapter took a while to get out, caz well. Fanfiction hates me. I had this all typed out yesterday! Go to save. The fucking thing says the screen timed out. 0_0 log back in. It's all gone. (=_=) Almost punched a hole through the wall I was so pissed. But now it's out! Review and favorite if you enjoyed and if I should continue! Peace out!**_


	4. Item 3: Journal

_**Alright! I'm back! You wanted it to continue! So here we go! I know it's taken a while, and that's caz I've had no inspiration. But. I read the story over myself, and BAM! Inspiration.**_

* * *

I blinked a couple of times, squinting when the light hit my face. It felt like forever since I last saw it. That's when I realized I wasn't in my bed, and I was stripped down to my boxers. My head pounded, as I recalled my last memories. Asking Maka if she was okay... Closing eyes... weak... heat... I love you too... Wait. Who said that? Me? Or her?! No. It wasn't me! It was her! I think. Or was it me? I'm not sure now. My head swam, and I closed my eyes, groaning out of frustration. A weight lifted from my gut.

"Soul..?" A sleepy voice filled my ears. I couldn't help but smile.

"Hey..." Next thing I knew, she was on me again, her face buried in my neck.

"I'm so glad you're alright!" She cried. I hesitantly placed my hands on her back.

"Of course I am. Take a lot more to knock me down!" I grinned. She pulled back, her eyes glistening, but she was smiling. She punched me in the arm playfully.

"I sure hope so! You're a Death Scythe after all!" I sat up, running a hand through my hair, feeling my stomach do a backflip. I groaned again, clutching my stomach. "Soul? Are you okay?" I nodded.

"Y-yeah. My stomach feels funny, and I'm really cold all of a sudden..."

"I'd say so! You were vomiting for a long time... not to mention really sweaty." Pink dusted my cheeks, as I tried to stand. "Whoa! Hey! Where do you think you're going!? Get back into bed!"

"This isn't my bed, and I'm hungry!" Next thing I knew, I had a goose egg on my head, and Maka was holding a giant dictionary in her hand. "N-no fair... There was no warning..." She just sighed, putting the book down.

"I'll bring you something to eat, for now. Stay in bed." She pulled the blanket over me, then disappeared into the living room. I sat up again, pulling the blanket around my shoulders, as I remembered the vomiting I was doing earlier... I shuddered at the memory. Disgusting. Luckily Maka was there for me...

_**"**Hey Soul! Can you give me a hand with this?" Maka called. I walked into her room, raising an eyebrow at the mess all around me. This wasn't very Maka like of her to do this to her room. _

_"Uh... Maka?" All of a sudden a large pile of clothes started to move. I jumped, transforming my arm into a scythe, relaxing when I saw Maka emerging from it. "Jesus Maka, way to give me a heartattack.." _

_"Whoops! Well! As you can see I'm in a bit of a mess here!" She winced once she spoke. _

_"Maka? You okay?" I walked towards her, removing some of the clothes around her. _

_"I uh... got my finger caught in this.." She held up her hand. It wasn't just one finger, it was three.._

_"How'd you managed to do that?" I sighed, a smile forming on my face. I took her hand, tearing apart the mouse trap that was attached to her fingers._

_"Once all these clothes got on the floor, I couldn't see the trap anymore, and yeah..." She wiggled her newly freed fingers. "Ouch..." I helped her off the floor, bringing her into the bathroom._

_"You should be more careful Maka," I mused, causing her to blush. Friggen adorable. We stood there in silence as I wrapped her fingers in a bandage. It was a comfortable silence. Not one of those awkward silences. Sure, we've had our fair share of awkward silence's, but who hasn't? Even those silences didn't seem all that awkward. _

_"Thanks Soul," she mumbled as I let her hand go. _

_"No problem," I grinned at her, then she hugged me. I wasn't expecting that, but I hugged her back. It may not have been much, but I'd always be there for her. No matter what. Weapon or not. I'd still be there for her._

Before I knew what I was doing, I was out of bed, hugging the blanket close, heading to the kitchen. I saw Maka at the stove, stirring something in a pot, smiling. The scene made me smile, as I pulled up a seat to the counter. The noise startled her. "Soul! I told you to stay in bed!"

"Whatever, I still have the blanket, and..." I'm lonely, is what I wanted to say. "I'm hungry." She rolled her eyes at me, turning back to the stove.

"Be patient, it's almost done..." Those words floated through my mind again. _I love you too. _Did she say that, or was it me? I have to know.

"Maka..." At the slight mention of her name, she whipped around.

"Yeah?"

"Before I fell asleep... I heard... something. I'm not sure if I dreamt it, or if I said it, or if you did.. I was wondering if you could clarify it for me..." Her face remained unchanged.

"What did you hear?" She asked slowly.

"...I love you too..." Silence fell upon us, both of us looking each other in the eye. Daring one another to look away. She blinked.

"That's what you heard?" She asked, her voice holding confusion. What was there to be confused about? Maybe I did dream it up.

"Yeah... I probably did dream it!" I laughed, " I was out of it!" She laughed nervously. So I didn't dream it up... So. Who said it? Pinching the bridge of my nose, I forced myself to think harder, taking me back into my memories. Collapsing. Tsubaki and Liz. Photo Album. Protect. I couldn't remember anything else. Though, it felt like something important was missing.

"Soups up! And I expect you to eat all of it..." I glanced down at the soup, mushroom. I pushed the over sized popcorn bowl away.

"I may be starving, but I refuse to eat that," I grumbled.

"I refuse to accept your refusal, now eat it," she stuck her tongue out at me. I was about to say something witty, when a pounding sounded at the door. "Eat." With that she went to the door. I grumbled about how this was cruelty, slowly sipping at the awful soup.

"SOUL!" I grimaced at the noise, turning my attention to the door. Blackstar came barging in, running towards me. "I THOUGHT YOU DIED MAN!" I couldn't even prepare myself for what happened next. He tackled me to the ground, shaking my shoulders uncontrollably. "DON'T YOU EVER DO THAT TO ME! I'LL KILL YOU IF YOU EVER DIED ON ME!"

"Blackstar!" Tsubaki cried. Next thing I knew, I was laying flat on the floor, my headache worse, and Blackstar beside me, blood leaking from his nose.

"Jesus man..." Maka sighed, putting her hardcover book on the counter. She helped me off the floor, putting me back in my chair, pushing the poisonous concoction back in front of me. I grumbled a thank you, and went back to slurping down the sludge.

"I see you look better today Soul," Tsubaki smiled at me.

"Yeah... Don't know what happened to me exactly, but it wasn't fun."

"Heat stroke is never fun.." Tsubaki added. I nodded, finally giving up on the sludge before me, pushing it away. "Uh. We came by to check on Soul of course, but we wanted to drop these off as well..." Next thing I knew, Tsubaki pulled in a wagon with a giant box on it, and a journal. Maka's journal. She had plenty around the place, but that one held the count of all the souls we've collected, financial shit, stuff like that. Lucky for me it was finally back. There goes item number three! Only three more to go!

"What's in the box?" Maka asked.

"It was Blackstar's fault that the dishes were smashed, so we decided to get you a set..."

"It was fun though!" Blackstar claimed.

"You didn't have to do that Tsubaki," Maka smiled at her.

"I wanted to do it."

"And... I owed you guys some new dish shit..." Blackstar grumbled.

"That's true on your part," Maka laughed. I hugged the blanket tightly to me, as I wandered towards the bathroom.

"I'm going to shower, then I'll start working on your list again Maka," I stated, shutting the door behind me. Hopefully this shower would help me clear my head. I wasn't going to let that go. Who said it? Me or her? A part of me hoped she said it. Whatever. I shook my head, hopping into the shower.

* * *

"I know he shouldn't be going back out just yet," I huffed.

"Then why didn't you say anything?" Blackstar asked.

"He closed the door."

"We gotta stop him from going out," Tsubaki pointed out.

"Thank you captain obvious!" I snapped. I shook my head, inhaling a steady breath. "I'm sorry Tsubaki... I didn't sleep much last night, and... Soul remembers something.."

"What does he remember!?" Blackstar asked eagerly.

"Uh.. I'm not sure..." Tsubaki said. Which was true. She didn't know what I was talking about, and I planned on telling her, but Blackstar needs to leave. "I've got an idea Blackstar. You being the stealthy assassin that you are, could go steal the list that Maka gave him! That way he won't be able to leave the apartment!"

"I'm on it!" With that, he ran towards Soul's room.

"Soul remembers what I said to him before he passed out last night," I blurted out.

"And what did you say to him?"

"... Earlier he said... he loved me..." Tsubaki's eyes widened, waiting for more. "And... I-I said... I love you too.." Tsubaki jumped up n down, running around the counter, barreling into me.

"Oh happy news! Happy, happy!"

"That's the thing though! I don't know if he was delusional when he said it! Or he actually meant it!"

"Well have you asked him about it?" I blinked a couple times. I hit my head against the counter.

"No..."

"Then you need to find out! And you said he remembers you saying that, so he should come out and say it!"

"But.. He said that he thought he dreamt it up.."

"This is why you tell me the whole story Maka," she huffed.

"Well! I didn't think it would be that important.."

"You need to tell him it wasn't a dream! That you actually said it."

"Said what?" Blackstar grinned, leaning close to us. I raised my book high, then swung it down hard on his head.

"But.. What if he doesn't like me like that?"

"Maka, he said I love you right?"

"Y-yeah... but he-

"No! I won't hear it. I know for a fact that he does! So now! You've gotta tell him," Tsubaki stated. She folded her arms over her chest, raising an eyebrow at me, and I just sighed.

"You suck, you know that?" I snapped.

"I'm sorry Maka, but I want you and Soul to be happy. If this awkwardness continues, then who knows what will happen when you're out on the field." She did have a point, and I hated it.

"Hey Maka, are there any clean towels left?" Soul asked. I glanced over at him, seeing him dressed in nothing but his underwear, dripping wet.

"S-Soul! You're dripping all over the place!" In truth I was a little embarrassed, since I was gawking at him as I yelled at him.

"What? I can't help it if there's no clean towels!" I marched to my room, coming back with my own towel.

"Here," I mumbled, handing over the towel.

"Thanks..?" With that he left to his room.

"See what I mean Maka?" Tsubaki said.

"What? I don't get it. Wait! Maka-" I smacked Blackstar again with my book.

"You're right... I'll talk to him about it.. Sorry Blackstar.." I flinched as I looked at his disfigured face. He just gave me a thumbs up, trying to smile.

"S'all good..." He fell to the floor.

"I'll leave you to that then. I've got to clean Blackstar up," Tsubaki sighed.

"Sorry.."

"It's okay Maka. I'll talk to you later." They left. Leaving me alone. I sat on the counter, sighing loudly. I knew I had to talk to Soul about it, but did I want to? No. I don't want to be rejected. Plus. He was probably delusional. Yesterday I was confused about what I felt for Soul, today I say I love him? Very quick to change my mind. Did I say that out of pity last night? Maybe. My heart ached at that thought. So maybe I didn't say that out of pity. Then why do I feel like my emotions are still jumbled? I scratched my head rapidly. Why am I thinking about this so much?! I'm going to get an aneurism if I keep thinking hard about this. Just shoot me now..

"Maka? You okay?" My head shot up, and I jumped off the counter. It was just Soul, dressed in a black baggy t-shirt, and grey sweats.

"Y-yeah! Course! Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, you looked like your head was about to explode." It just might.

"How are you feeling?" I asked.

"Better than I was earlier. Thanks for helping me out." He smiled at me, a light blush setting in on my face.

"Uh.. Soul.." Here goes nothing. "Do you think we could talk for a minute?"

"Sure, what's up?" I nodded to the couch, and he sat down on it. I sat next to him, playing with my fingers nervously.

"I uh... Do you remember anything about yesterday?" I began.

"Uh.. yeah.. a little. Why?"

"I was wondering if you remembered what you said." I bit my lower lip, hoping I wouldn't sound like an idiot. Too late. Asking him if he remembered what he said yesterday? Really? Way to go me.

"Uh... Something about Protecting... Danger. Holy shit..." Did he remember? I looked at him hopefully. If he remembered then it wouldn't be hard for me to express my feelings. We could work it out! Be happy! Laugh about it! It'd be perfect! "Maka, you were in danger weren't you? I kept saying I had to protect you! There was danger! Are you hurt?!" I hung my head in defeat. I slowly lifted my arm, gently placing the book on top of his head. "Maka?"

"You idiot..." My hope crumpled into ash being swept away by rain, down the drain.

"Maka?" So he didn't remember. So he was delusional when he said it. He didn't mean it then. "Hello~!" The phone suddenly rang, capturing both of our attention. I stood, heading to it, answering.

"Maka here," I spoke emotionless. "Understood... We'll be there soon... bye." I turned to Soul, and he just stared back at me. I shook my head, now was not the time to let personal feelings get caught in business. "Throw some socks on. We've got a mission to do." I walked to the door, opening it. "I'll wait for you outside... Please remember..." With that I shut the door, leaving Soul dumbstruck in the living room.

* * *

_**End of chapter... four? I can't remember. Shows how long it's been. So! What's going to happen in the next chapter hmm?! Stay tuned to find out! Will Soul Remember?! Can Maka stay focused!? Will they finally confess to each other!? Who knows! ...I do :3 Review, Favorite, Follow! Please! Love ya guys! Stay awesome! Peace! **_


	5. Chapter 5: Realization Of an Idiot

_**Glad you are enjoying this story! I know that you can say a lot of things that you mean when you are having a heat stroke, I've had it. But. I wanted to add that aspect of Maka thinking he was delusional because in reality she's thrilled about hearing that, but to her it sounded too good to be true. Don't worry though, she'll get past it. Trust me. ;D**_

* * *

I climbed the stone steps, hands shoved in my pockets. I glanced at Maka, her face set in stone. What did I say? I don't know what I did wrong. I asked if she was hurt, and she just tapped her book on my head. Now she left me in a state of confusion. Hopefully after this mission she would explain to me what I did wrong, if I did anything wrong.

I knocked on Lord Death's door waiting for it to open. I looked at Maka again, her face still stone. "Maka..." She blinked, looking at me. "What did I do? Can you please explain to me what I did wrong?" She blinked, tilting her head slightly.

"What makes you think you did anything wrong?" Shit. She was going to play that game.

"I asked if you were hurt earlier and you called me an idiot," I elaborated. She nodded knowingly. "Then what did I do wrong?"

"Nothing Soul," she snapped. Now I'm just even more confused. I gritted my teeth about to say something back, then the door opened. "Let's find out what Lord Death needs." She walked in, and I followed.

"Yeah, lets. But I want to know what I did wrong."

"Fine." We walked down the hall in silence. I just wanted to smash a hole in the ground, she pissed me off so much. Now's not the time to throw a temper tantrum. We had to be professional now, and then kill each other later.

"Heya! Hiya! What's shaking?!" Lord Death chimed. He glanced between Maka and I, sensing the tension. "Hmm... Maybe I should call you two later.."

"We're fine Lord Death. Just fill us in on what we have to do," Maka assured him. He pondered it for a while, finally giving in.

"There is a Pre-Kishin going around murdering people, and eating their souls. They have taken up the name Soul Carver, since he likes to torture people he catches, and slice them up." He paused letting us absorb this information. "He resides in London England, and shouldn't be difficult to find. He likes to make a big show, but he does only work at night. That is all the Intel we have on him. You leave right away. Be careful. He is tricky, and likes to taunt." Great. Just what we need.

"Uh.. Lord Death.." I piped up, "how difficult is this Pre-Kishin?"

"Soul, if you are wondering why I'm sending you and Maka in, it's because too many causalities have happened. I trust my younger Meister's but I'm not taking any chances with them. They haven't had enough experience yet, and you two have had tons. Kid will be backing you up on this mission. Good luck, and stay safe." With that we were dismissed. As we walked down the halls of the academy, I couldn't help but glance at Maka many times. She finally got annoyed with me looking over at her, and she just stared at me.

"Yes?" She asked.

"You going to tell me what I did wrong now?" I countered.

"I never did say when I would tell you."

"What?! Come on! I want to know for a reason, obviously," I snorted.

"What's the reason?" Cause I care about you. I opened my mouth, no words leaving. She stared at me expectantly, some of the annoyance in her eyes vanishing. I reached for her hand, bringing her closer to me.

"Cause I care about you, okay?" I admitted. "So... please tell me.." A ting of pink dusting her cheeks, as she looked down. God dammit. I wish I could kiss her right now. I should, but she started talking before I could get a chance.

"When the heat stroke was taking hold, outside of the academy, you said... some things..." She began slowly. I nodded. I said I had to protect her, and I thought their was some sort of danger happening. Did I say something else? "Well... You... sorta said to me... I l-

"There you two are! You ready t...Am I interrupting?" Kid asked, glancing between us. I scratched the back of my head.

"No."

"Yes," Maka stated. I shot her a look and she just shrugged.

"Um.. okay then... I just wanted to know if you two were ready to go?" He asked again.

"Kid, we just got out of the Death room," I told him.

"Ah... You never know. Sometimes you're prepared before you're briefed, and sometimes you're not."

"Well, we didn't think it was going to be a overnight thing."

"Good point." A silence hung in the air. Of all times that Kid had to interrupt. Right when I'm about to find out what-

* * *

_"I know, I know, it's part of the code! The weapon must protect the wielder. But there is no danger Soul! I'm not in danger!" Even though she told me that, my brain seemed to continue on. I believed her, but it insisted on speaking my mind, of why I must protect her._

_"N-no," I grunted, "Must... ke...ep you saa..fe... I-I l...love you...Must pro..tect you..."_

* * *

What the hell was that!? I shook my head, touching my forehead. Was that a memory? What in the hell?! It was so real... "Soul? Are you okay?" I blinked, looking Maka in the eye.

"Y-yeah... just.." remembered something! THAT'S WHAT WAS SO IMPORTANT! HOW ON EARTH COULD I FORGET SOMETHING LIKE THAT!? "Fuck...just shoot me.."

"That makes total sense," Maka snorted. "Do you want to sit down?" I gripped her shoulders, looking her in the eye.

"Maka! I remembered! I remembered what I said! I.. I'm so sorry! I-" She cut me off, kissing me fully on the lips, then pulling away.

"Bout time you remembered... I love you too Soul..." I pressed my lips to hers, running my hands through her hair. Kid turned away, marching down the hall, muttering something about, wrong time, wrong place. She wrapped her arms around my neck, pulling me as close as we could get.

"I love you..." I murmured against her mouth, nipping at her lower lip, requesting entre. She complied with my request, as I explored the new region. Finally. I said it to her. Even better. She loves me too. I couldn't believe it. I've never been this happy. Not even when I became a Death Scythe, was I this happy. Everything was going to be alright. Everything was going to work out. Now that Maka and I were together..

* * *

SMACK!

What?

Floor...

Not Maka..

The hell?!

"Soul!? Are you alright?! You were swaying and then you I don't know, fell to the ground! Are you alright?!" I rolled over, blinking. What just happened? Was that all my imagination? "You just... grabbed my shoulders, then you started swaying, and fell! I didn't even realize you were falling. Are you okay?" She knelt down next to me, concerned. I smiled at her, giving a thumbs up.

"Never better," I replied sitting up, running a hand through my hair. Wow.. Way to go imagination. Make me pass out much. I stood on my feet, shaking my head. I can't believe I just did that. Idiot... So uncool...

"Are you sure?" I nodded.

"Don't worry about me Maka, I'm fine," I grinned at her.

"I'll uh... meet you guys at the plane.. It takes off in twenty. Don't be late," Kid waved us goodbye, then left. The silence hung on us like snow.

"I'm glad you're okay," Maka stated.

"So am I..." We didn't know what else to say. I finally remembered what the very important thing was! And I couldn't even talk to her about it! Why couldn't it be as simple as it was in my imagination! "Uh.. You were about to say what I said to you..?" I already knew what I said, but I needed confirmation. She shook her head.

"It can wait till later," She smiled at me. "Right now, we have a mission to focus on." I opened my mouth to argue, but she started heading for the entrance. I shook my head, following her, my hands shoved in my pockets. I needed to explain to her. I needed to tell her. Wait. The... I love you too... THAT WAS HER! IT WASN'T ME! SO SHE REALLY DID LOVE ME!? IT WASN'T A DREAM! I was so wrapped up in my thoughts, that I walked into the door.

"Ouch!" I grumbled, as I reopened the door. Maka giggled, continuing to walk on ahead.

"Nicely done, chief." I had to tell her now! I had to! I have to get this out!

"Maka!" She turned, startled. "Dream! Uh. No. I realized! It was no dream after all! The heat, and the vomiting mixed up everything! I know! I've got the answer now!" She just stared at me, completely deadpan. She walked up to me, feeling my forehead.

"You sure you're okay? You're not making much sense.." I grabbed her hand, squeezing it. I opened my mouth to explain, only to be knocked down by a huge force.

"WHY ARE YOU HOLDING MY DAUGHTER'S HAND!?" Spirit yelled.

"Get off me old man!" I struggled to get out from under him, only for him to start shaking the shit outta me.

"WHY? WHY? WHY? W-" He was on the ground in an instant, blood leaking from his mouth. I scrambled to my feet, grabbing Maka's hand, pulling her down the stairs.

"Geez! I've had to use this book a lot lately... I'm gonna have to find a new one to use," she grumbled. I only laughed. I wasn't going to take any chances with Spirit, so I didn't stop running when we hit the bottom of the stairs. I'd have to explain to Maka when we weren't in a rush, or being chased down by a perverted old man, that is known as her father. I'll explain to her on the plane! Yeah! That'll work! Hopefully..

* * *

_**End of chapter five. So. You're all angry at Soul for being an idiot. And I get that. While I was writing it I was getting pissed myself, but it complete's the story you know!? So! WILL HE BE ABLE TO TELL HER ON THE PLANE!? OR WILL IT ALL GO TO HELL!? Stay tuned! Love ya guys! PS: This chapter is shorter... caz I ran out of brain power. Brain dead... Ugh.. Not fun.. **_


End file.
